Latter Days GaryLou
by AidanLovesJosh
Summary: What would have been different If I was in the world of Latter days and met Aaron instead of Christian. Remember all my stories take place in the town of Kaplan Falls.


_**Latter Days GaryLou****By, Aidanlovesjosh**_

_First Encorner_

Aaron moved to the city of Los Angeles, and it is night time when he arrived at the airport and he had a limo waiting for him. Soon enough, he was driving through the city watching the sparkingly lights pass by til he got to another stop light. And this time helooks out the window to see a feminine black male waiter.

Then, Robbie looks from his table to this limo that appeared and he saw this handsome boy in the window.

Aaron looks up at Robbie slowly meeting his eyes.

Robbie blushes and gives a little wave before it vanished without a trace. He just shook his head and got back to work.

Aaron moves into a small house with is other Elders Rider, Harmon, Gilford and Keith.

The next morning, Aaron and his fellow elders are walking mattress to their house/apartment and that is when Robbie comes running out his house/apartment. Once they had run into each other, Aaron saw him through Robbie was to busy to notice as he runs to his workout apointment. Aaron is so close to dropping his mattress end , which causes Keith to cuses at him, "Dude what the hell man!"

Aaron looks back to Keith and apologizes picking back up the mattress, he along with the fellow Elders.

That night, Robbie had come home and Aaron was on his front step reading his Bible. Robbie walks over to him cauiously, "Hi, My names Robbie, What's yours? Or are you not aloud to talk to me?"

"Why do you say that?" asks Aaron looking up from his Bible to the cute black guy, with a very feminine face with gorgous light blue eyes.

Robbie just blinks and replies, "I-uh didn't mean anything by it, it's just that you are Mormen Missionarsies right? You guy's aren't aloud of to talk to gays right and I know I'm polite in all but I don't know."

Aaron got up and is about to speak when out comes the fellow Elders with several valger statements Robbie walks away in his Andrew Christian boyshorts to his apartment in shame.

Later that night, a abrupt knock came to the door, once Robbie woke up from the couch and walks over to the door saying in a groggy tone, "Damn it Rach! Forget your key again?" He just opens the door, then begins to walks back to the couch to go back to sleep. Suddenlly, He is thrown across the room to the floor, he attepts to escape by getting up to his knees to crawl away. That attempt seems to fail, soon enough his ankles are grabbed as he began to crawl pulling him back. With his nails pulling at the rug as he screams out loud in shear terror with no hope in sight for a rescuer. All anyone would have heard is, "Nooooooooooo! Get away! Please someone, anyone help! Whyyyyyyyyy are you doing this to me!"

Shortly Aaron comes back from a bike ride for the day and hears the comotion. He burst in seeing what is about to happen, so he kicks the guy off the best he can but saddly the man gets up. Aaron finds himself getting thrown into furniture, while also hearing Robbie searching for something around the room. 'That's when the man sees him, he heads after him in the other room' All Aaron could hear was Robbie scream, that is the last time he is going to hear it.

Robbie swing his head back hitting the man in the nose, as the man grabs his nose Robbie looks around for a weapon of some kind.

Aaron comes in pushing the man into the wall grabbing Robbie, he nods to him taking off toward his apartment down the walk. Once inside they kept the lights on like before, to not make any sudden changes just in case. They could see him in the window through the blinds and see him cuses then he was gone.

Robbie looks to Aaron, "Thank you for that, that hasn't happened before but I am surely grateful for that but I should go so you don't get in trouble with you Elmers."

Aaron half laughs replying, "Not Elmers-Elders, and they are gone for a week to see how I do on my own also to see of I'm still here. So you can spend the night here, if you want to?" Aaron just looks at Robbie, he stands up with his hand held out for the wounded Young Robbie.

Robbie only looks at hims miles as much as he can muster not hurting himself taking his hand at the same time. Once Robbie has got on his feet, he walks two steps feeling Killing pain and begins to fall but Aaron catches him instantly. "Oh my god! That hurts."

Aaron scoops Robbie up, like a normal man would do his bride on the Honeymoon. Once he has got him to his bed, he dashes to the bathroom.

Robbie lays their for a second confused, until the pain had returned to him. So he searches for the spot he feels the sharp pain at finding a large piece of glass in the spot. "Agh!" screams Robbie in agony.

Aaron hurries back even harder now hear that cry again, he returns to discovering Robbie has become unconscious. Which from what Aaron has read in school about this situation, so not a good thing. Aaron trys many ways to wake him up and fails to from a safe distance, but as soon as he got closer to him it became difficult for him. With a shakey voice he says, "R-Robbie? Please wake up, you can't go to sleep." Wetting a towel he dabs the young man's forehead which woke him up softly, the position he is in has their eyes meeting . Aaron swears he felt something for him right there, he just couldn't quite pput his finger on it right that moment.

Robbie is captivated by Aaron's big brown eyes.

Aaron looks to Robbie saying, "I think you-uh fainted,"

"I don't bleed well," Robbie giggles alittle embarressed.

Aaron pulls the piece of glass out of Robbie's leg quickly apologizing when he hears the yelp come from his right. Aaron now knew what is going to happen now, because he needs to get better access to the wound to wrap it and to treat it. It's hard to do that with Robbie's tight pajama pants on he could cut them. "Um I can't reach the wound to treat it, because you pajama pants are in the way."

"Want to help me out of them please I can't cut these my mother got me these and they mean alot to me," replies Robbie ouching his way to untying his pajama strings.

Aaron moves up to him slowly, "May I?" He sees Robbie nod and quickly stubbles to untie them until finally, "D-done." says Aaron nervous.

**'**_Now for the hard part_**' **Thought Robbie to himself as he slowly watches his Andrew Christian blue underwear being revealed with a slight well Aaron knew what it is anyway.

Aaron finally got them off gently help lifting Robbie's legs, after a while he bound up the wound and Robbie is wanting to go to sleep. So he nods getting up to leave after he gets to the door about hit the light switch, then he hears Robbie ask.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now, Okay?"

Aaron understood why he didn't want to be alone, but right now he didn't know what to do other than what he had done for his sister. Hence he hits the switch, he crawls into his bed with Robbie cautiously cuddling up to Robbie. And he wraps his arms around him with a surprising gasp from him, shortly after that he fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Aaron found Robbie laying sweetly on his chest it is so cute and Aaron hesititates to pat his head. He moves his fingers through his shortish straight black hair, feeling Robbie coo softly under his touch.

The very next morning, Robbie woke up atop Aaron's chest and began to freak out. "Shit! Not again," Once he sees he has no pants on causing him to wake up Aaron.

Aaron looks to Robbie with sleepy eyes, "What's wrong? You-It's alright your safe truely I won't hurt you," Promises Aaron, as he lays a soft hand upon Robbie's Shoulder to calm him down.

Robbie takes a deep breath to calm down and freaks again when a knock comes to the front door causing Robbie to Scream out.

Under the sudden strain Aaron leaps forward kissing Robbie, just to quite him but they linger there long enough for another knock to accure. "Please wait here?" asks Aaron before leaving the room.

Robbie just sat there in silence, waiting for Aaron's return...

_End of chapter 1_

_...Tell me if you want more Lol..._


End file.
